


Pranks, Wings and Soulmates, Oh my!

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pranks, a little violence, lots of sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Gabriel x ReaderBeta: @raspberrymamaWord Count: 5,175 (Whoops)A/N: This is my super late submission for @gabriel-monthly-challenge with the prompts, “All that bravado, all those witty comebacks…Just to hide how terrified you really are.” and “My life consists of bad puns and candy,” as well as the gif below. Some of the dialogue is from the episode, “Tall Tales,” Gabriel’s first appearance. I added the smart talking, tough reader into the scenes and added her dynamic with Gabriel. Fluff, a little violence, and tons of sass. Enjoy.





	Pranks, Wings and Soulmates, Oh my!

[Also on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/165343168371/pranks-wings-and-soulmates-oh-my)

 

You sat in front of the Winchesters trying desperately not to roll your eyes at their antics. After listening to their rather long and definitely embellished story from both sides, you were convinced that the truth lied somewhere in the middle. You had a good idea of what, or rather who, was behind this. And if you were right, you and the boys had to gank it and get the hell out of dodge immediately! No dawdling! This being was seriously dangerous, which made the lengthy stories and accusations rather frustrating.

 

Sighing heavily, you held your hand up effectively silencing them from sliding back to said accusations and insults. You had had enough. At this point, you could care less what had happened to Baby’s tires or Sam’s computer. Where would these two be without you and your father, Bobby?

 

You pinched the bridge of your nose before you started talking again. When you looked at them both, the look in your eyes was unmistakably filled with reproach. “I'm surprised at you boys. I really am. I'm glad Bobby isn't here to see you too snipping at each other. Come on, you’re brothers. A computer and tires are what breaks you? Really? Man the fuck up! The both of you. Be the Winchesters, not the Whinechesters.”

 

Dean made like he wanted to speak, surprised by the instant attack and the new nickname. You gave him a raised eyebrow. He should know better by now. You spoke your mind fiercely, you said what needed to be said, whether or not the recipient wanted to hear it. And right now, the boys needed a little truth. You also weren’t finished speaking.

 

“I'm honestly glad Bobby’s at a hunt in Tulsa and sent me instead. He wouldn’t want to see this. Before you start to say anything about my knowledge, I’m the most qualified to help. While I may not be a hunter, I’ve read every damn book in Bobby’s house. I started at the ripe old age of 6. He didn’t want his baby girl hunting. God forbid I come home with war wounds from a hunt and mar my perfect skin. Shudder to think. So while you boys were going out there fighting the good fight, I was learning and researching. I’m a walking hunting encyclopedia thanks to daddy dearest. In fact, I’m the one who validates hunters on the field by lying and saying I’m their FBI boss. I’m great at running cons. I’m also the go-to gal for tough jams and difficult cases. Point is, I’m clearly qualified and so trust me when I say I know what you’re hunting.”

 

“You do?”

 

“I sure as hell do, Dean-o. Now Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer.”

 

“But I --.”

 

“Shh. Shh. Shh! Enough fighting already, boys! And Dean, Sam did not touch your car.”

 

Sam chuckled at that. “Yeah.”

 

You rolled your eyes at them. Dean just sat there frozen in thought, one hand on his beer and the other on his thigh. He was waiting with bated breath for the answer.

 

You sighed again at the tense silence around you. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

 

“It would help a lot if you two could pull your heads out of your asses. The answer, by the way, is clear as day.”

 

They both looked at you like you sprouted three heads.

 

“What?” Dean asked.

 

“What you're dealing with of course,” you replied as if his question was superfluous. You brought your cup of coffee up to your lips, taking a long sip as you watched the boys. They made you wake up at 4 am to drive over here at breakneck speed, so you were definitely getting in a few choice coffee sips.

 

“Uh,” Sam sputtered out just as confused as before.

 

“I got nothing,” Dean freely admitted shrugging.

 

“Me neither,” Sam added.

 

You placed your coffee cup down on the table with a long drawn out sigh. “You've got a Trickster on your hands. It's all hands on deck boys. I'm not going back to Bobby’s. I’m not leaving you. I'm helping you on this and that's not a question. This is serious business. You need all the help you can get.”

 

Dean tried to save face by scoffing at you adding, “A Trickster, that's what I thought.”

 

You raised your eyebrows at him giving him, “the look.”

 

Sam looked over at his brother incredulously. “What?! No, you didn’t.”

 

“You know you two were the biggest clue. These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing, and it's what’s got you both so turned around and at each other’s throats, you can't even think straight.”

 

“The laptop.”

 

“Baby,” Dean added.

 

“Glad we're all on the same page,“ you sass earning you twin bitchfaces from the boys which you simply shrugged. “Whoever or whatever it is, is clearly on to you, so let’s fast track this whole researching process shall we? Who did you boys interview? Because if the Trickster is onto you, it's someone you interviewed; possibly someone you saw in passing. Anyone appear shifty to you guys? Does someone have a connection to the murders? A way to monitor or be there to study their handiwork?”

 

There were several moments of silence. How did the boys get anything done? Then again, everyone couldn't be like you. You were nicknamed by your father, “Sherlock Holmes,” but you had to admit that waiting for the boys to figure it out was quite tiring.

 

You stared at them and saw the moment Dean and Sam got it. “What do these guys look like?" Dean asked confidently all the same, as he knew who it was.

 

“Lots of things - but human mostly,” you replied, eyebrow raised.

 

Dean looked at Sam, sure he knew who was behind it now. “Who's been at ground zero this whole time?” Dean asked.

 

“The janitor,” they said in unison.

 

A freakin’ janitor was a Trickster? Oh, this you had to see! You wore your usual hunting garb, torn black jeans, and tank. No need to dress up. The boys were in plain clothes as well and could quickly explain away any discrepancies in your appearance. Why not be comfy and battle ready?

 

You showed up with the boys and met this janitor at Crawford Hall. At their say so, you stayed behind them; their large frames hiding you from the janitor’s view. The Winchesters tried to stop you from coming all together but you’re as stubborn as they are. So they let you come under the provision that you stay hidden.

 

You may not have gone on hunts but you weren’t a fragile piece of glass, either. You resented the idea that you needed the Winchesters as your protective detail. Unfortunately, once they made their minds up, that was it. So here you were on an actual hunt in the field, with overprotective, hunting bodyguards. Hey, at least you were on a hunt finally.

 

As you all climbed the stairs, you got a better view of the janitor. Man, were you impressed. This guy was really cute and had a great ass. Hey, can’t blame a girl for looking. Where else does one’s eyes land upon while walking up the stairs? You desperately wanted to squish his soft butt.

 

“Sorry, I'm dragging a little ass, boys. I've had quite a night," the janitor said with raised eyebrows.

 

The cadence in his voice was definitely not what you expected a janitor to sound like. You smirked. He’s bragging about his sex life to strangers. Judging by his apparent slow movements, he definitely had quite a night indeed. Truth be told, you were a bit jealous for not being the one he slept with. You were sure he could give a girl a good time. As to whether or not he was also the baddie you were looking for, only time would tell. You hoped not because you wanted to get to know this one.

 

“Yeah, hard not to,” Dean mumbled.

 

There was mischief in this man’s eyes and the smile on his face was infectious. There was a spring in his step and a confident tone to his voice. You were entranced and he hadn’t even noticed you yet.

 

You weren’t one for letting your guard down that easily or falling for a guy immediately. Actually, it shook you a bit at how enamored of him you already were. Was it his charm? Some sort of spell or something bigger? And why the fuck was he glowing?!

 

A glow as bright as sunbeams was behind him! Apparently, the boys couldn't see it and you weren’t going to break character and tell them. Stick to the plan until you knew what he was, that was the smart choice. For all you knew, Tricksters glowed and you were just perceptive. No need to raise the alarm just yet.

 

You missed the conversation they were having. This was bad. You weren’t usually distracted by some guy. You had a job to do and ogling janitors wasn't one of them. Mentally chastising yourself, you took a deep breath and got back into the game.

 

“Listen, we won't be long. We just need to check a couple of offices on 3,” Dean said with authority.

 

“No problem,” the janitor offered, shrugging.

 

“Oh damn. I, uh, forgot something in the trunk,” Sam said unconvincingly to you but the janitor seemed to buy it.

 

Gabriel whirled around to bid Sam goodbye. At this vantage point, Gabriel could see you clearly for the first time. He looked almost apologetic and confused. His eyes seemed to shine brighter for a moment, as he ignored the boys and shook your hand, introducing himself. He almost slipped and gave you his real name, Gabriel, but caught himself at the last second.

 

You wearily shook his hand feeling a warmth flood over you. His eyes seemed to glow for a second longer before the light behind them faded. When you told him your name, he repeated it over and over again in his head. He smiled at you. He had a sudden desire for you to really know himand you reciprocated the feeling.

 

His rather intense gaze made you shiver slightly. There were desire, affection, and intrigue in his gaze and surely the same in yours. It’s all a bit much for a simple handshake. But was it really a handshake or foreshadowing of a connection between the two of you? The force or whatever it was, was drawing him to you like a magnet.

 

You stepped back nearly crashing into Dean as you straightened up and cleared your throat. The look on Gabriel’s face was confused but gentle for only a second before shifting into a blank expression.

 

“I'll catch up with you later,” Sam stated with confusion, slightly debating whether to stay.

 

You cleared your throat again and sprung into action. You waved Sam off and looked at Gabriel with authority. “Yes, of course, we’ll just be a bit longer. Are we going to stare at each other all day or are you going to show us the 3rd floor? Wouldn’t want you to lose your job over me now. I’m sure you have a full schedule. We’ll be quick.”

 

“Yes, of course. Right this way,” Gabriel said a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

 

Sam continued walking down the stairs to investigate the lockers.

 

Dean looked at you worried but you shook your head and whispered, “It's okay. I'm fine. He just had sweaty palms, bad breath, and a creepy vibe. Nothing I haven’t experienced at a bar before,” you lied effortlessly. You knew how to run cons, hunting not so much; but lying was a skill your father taught you from an early age.

 

The both of you went through the rooms on the 3rd floor, all the while you were watching Gabriel. The way he moved was elegant, graceful almost. He still seemed to be glowing. Little did you know, but he was watching you as well, just as transfixed as you were with him. In a very short amount of time, maybe too short, you and Dean were leaving, walking down the stairs two at a time. Sam should have found something in that time frame. Your gut said this was definitely the guy. No need to regroup and talk. Better to attack now, when he wasn’t expecting it.

 

Once you were all outside the building and by the parking lot, you started coming up with a plan. “You find anything Sam?” you asked.

 

Sam held up the “Weekly World News. I think it might be the guy.”

 

“I do too. Call it a hunch.” “He’s glowing for fuck sake. Yeah, don't tell them that.”

 

“I think so too Y/N but we need more proof than that,” Dean added.

 

“Definitely, give your public what it wants. Clearly, he likes seeing you two at each other’s throats. So I’ll leave you two to get at it. I'll run to my car and you boys have fun arguing. I'll watch to see if he’s listening. Go for the throat boys.”

 

“You'd be great at the Roman Colosseum,” Sam teased.

 

“Ouch Sam. Argue with your brother, not innocent bystanders. Just trying to whip you boys into shape. This has to look real. Running away now. Don't want to get hit in the crossfire.”

 

You walk quickly back to your car, hearing them starting to yell in the background.

 

You took a deep breath when you reached the car. Whenever you were in Gabriel’s presence, you felt off and strangely warm with an undeniable need to be close to him. He even pervaded your thoughts now. Here you were safe from his weird influence and at a vantage point where you could stare to your heart's content.

 

You couldn't hear the words Sam and Dean said but it looked real judging by the looks they were giving each other and the raised voices. The janitor looked on wholly convinced. Perfect. Now onto Plan A. You nodded at the boys when they turned around to verify the plan was good.

 

You and Sam got into your respective places as Dean paced in front of the building before mumbling, “ Screw it,” and going in by “himself” as soon as it was dark out.

 

Dean walked in and followed the song of music playing, “Can't Get Enough Of Your Love, Babe,” by Barry White. Dean slowly walked into a large auditorium through large red double doors to be met with quite an interesting scene.

 

He looked in front of him and saw a large red heart shaped bed in the center of a stage with two women; one blond and one brunette, both in sexy lingerie laying on the bed giving Dean a come hither look. Beside them were red lava lamps with a strobe light hanging directly above them. As Dean got closer to the women, he saw three drinks on the table beside them. The girls sighed when he walked up to them. They both winked at him and slowly crawled over to the edge of the bed looking up at him with lustful gazes.

 

“We've been waiting for you, Dean,” they both said in equally seductive voices as they looked him up and down.

 

Dean gulped audibly at their heated gazes. His cock painfully hard and straining against his jeans. Damn Tricksters. “Y-y-you guys aren't real,” he said with a chuckle.

 

The brunette walked off the bed, to the edge of the stage to be a smidge closer to Dean. “Trust me, Sugar, it's gonna feel real,” she assured him. She smirked as Dean let out a shaky breath and smiled back at her.

 

Dean licked his lips before answering. “You know, I'm a - I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am, but… I'm gonna have to pass.”

 

“They're a peace offering,” the janitor stated with a smirk. He had his arms draped around the back of the seats. “I've been around for awhile. Run into your kind before.”

 

“Humans?”

 

The janitor scoffs. “Hunters. Didn't know they came in the cute variety. Y/N sure is a looker.”

 

“Stay away from Y/N. If you know we're hunters, then you know I... can't let you keep hurting people.”

 

Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes. He even tilted his head back for a more dramatic effect.

 

“Come on! Those people got what was coming to them, hoisted on their own petards,” Gabriel said as he was thinking of hoisting you on his petard. He could feel you near and wanted you desperately. This new sentiment was actually kind of frightening him. He was never this captivated with any human before now. What kind of witchcraft worked on an archangel? Surely it was witchcraft! At least that’s what he thought. He shook his head trying to symbolically shake you out of his thoughts. He had to focus here and take care of the Winchesters first.

 

“I like you and Sam, I really do. So treat yourself as long as you want. Just long enough for me to move on to the next town.”

 

Dean took a millisecond to ponder the offer before shaking his head. “Yeah...tempted but you know, I can't do that.”

 

Gabriel opened a Twix bar while looking at Dean. The fight portion of the evening would be underway and there was no sense in not partaking in some sugary goodness. “I don't want to hurt you and you know I can,” Gabriel stated in a tone that held both reluctance and a dark promise to it.

 

Dean smirked at him. “I really dig your style. I mean I do. A slow-dancing alien?” The tense scene was forgotten as they both laughed at the imagined scenario. But just as soon as the tension left, it reappeared yet again. Dean’s face grew sterner and Gabriel’s looked frustrated. “But I can't let you go.”

 

Gabriel shrugged, “Too bad. Like I said, I like you. Sam was right.” His voice dropped an octave taking on a rather threatening tone. “You shouldn't have come alone.”

 

Dean smirked as he said, “I'll agree with you there.” Gabriel heard the door open and close as both you and Sam came out.

 

You looked gorgeous to him. Gabriel’s breath literally hitched and then worry started to flood him. There was clearly something about you, something pulling him to you. You could very well get hurt by his own hand but how exactly would he bench you? The only way would be to reveal what he really was. He’d just have to try and tell his illusions to go easy on you somehow.

 

Gabriel whirled around to Dean impressed. “Huh. So that fight outside was all a trick?”

 

Dean shrugged.

 

Gabriel clapped at Dean, the loud sound reverberating throughout the auditorium. A couple of seconds later, he snapped in a decaying monster with a chainsaw that appeared behind Sam.

 

Dean lunged at Gabriel trying to strike him but the girls stopped him.

 

Sam tried to keep the monster at bay. You had little fighting experience. You were more of a researcher but you couldn't let the boys die. You tried to shove the monster but instead, fell back from the momentum. Gabriel fidgeted as he watched, noticing that you were not as adept as the boys. You were holding your own and blocking but not jumping in and raining down hits either.

 

The brunette kept punching Dean and throwing him around like a rag doll. Gabriel offered commentary while he watched eating his bar.

 

The monster came at you and you held up the stake when he sawed through. Whoops. There goes plan A. You struggled to throw him off of you. Sam flung him off you and yelled at you to help Dean. You took the gun out of Sam’s pocket and bashed the monster’s head in with the hilt of the gun, since you knew that firing it would do no good. You then shoved him hard enough to cause him to fall and drop the chainsaw. You nodded to Dean as you ran to him with the chainsaw. The brunette literally jump-kicked it out of your hands. What the hell? Karate experts now?

 

You punched the brunette hard and went for the blonde. You jumped on the blonde's back shoving her into the bed. In a moment of surprise, you grabbed her head and slammed it on the headboard finally taking her out of play. The brunette threw Dean into the auditorium seats before whirling at you and throwing you roughly off the stage.

Suddenly, there was a forceful pressure pushing you down to the linoleum floor. Then a bright light started on your wrist and beamed out of you, showering you and the area around you in light.

 

You landed awkwardly, hitting your head badly on the edge of the stage. Your breathing hitched and everything looked blurry. The brunette went towards you but Gabriel gave her a threatening look. Instead she chose to attack Dean.

 

You saw blurs in front of you but when you looked up at Gabriel, you saw wings. Wings. Golden soft wings. He's wasn't glowing. Gold was the color of his wings, he was an angel, not a Trickster. That was the last thought you had before everything went dark. Gabriel panicked. He had harmed you not realizing your importance until that moment.

 

You needed medical attention immediately but there was no way he was letting you leave with the boys. They wouldn't make it in time and they couldn't protect you, not the way he could. The Winchesters had no idea the number of people that would be after you when angels and demons knew who you really were. No, you were safer with Gabriel. He just hoped you’d agree.

 

He did the only rational thing he could: create an mirage of you. A fake you that seemed real enough for the boys while he could safeguard your true self. It seemed like a brilliant plan, in the moment at least.

 

Gabriel closed his eyes and connected with you. He could feel your injuries and your emotions, see your memories even. Invasive possibly, but he had to know something about you, approach you in the right way. He already messed up big time as is. He couldn’t afford another clusterfuck on his hands.

 

He felt a deep attraction for you and a panic at the current circumstances. But he played it off, committing to his “death scene.” He let the Winchesters win, hoping they would be off in a few minutes and Gabriel could get to you quickly.

 

Gabriel was distracted by the real you laying on the floor with a small amount of blood on the edge of the stage. Only he could see you, so to the boys, it looked like he was staring out into nothingness. The illusion you, moved up from the floor and dove for the weapon throwing it to Dean. In a matter of seconds, he plunged it into Gabriel’s heart twisting it. It made a sickening, squelching sound.

 

Ever the actor, Gabriel played up his death, feigning shock and pain as he stared at Dean. Gabriel gasped and fell backward onto the seats in the auditorium, playing dead. Blood poured out from his wound staining the seat.

 

Sam and Dean ran over to you. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah just got a bit winded there. Damn those illusions sure pack a punch,” Illusion You stated.

 

“All I have to say is that the guy definitely has style,” Dean stated.

 

“Thank you, Y/N,” Sam stated, ignoring Dean’s comment.

 

“No problem guys, but let’s hightail it out of here now before someone finds the body.”

 

You all ran to the car hands on the door when Sam spoke. “Hey...” Both Sam and Dean stared at each other, a whole silent conversation happening. “Me too,” Dean added.

 

You rolled your eyes at them. “Can we please just leave?” Sam smiled and nodded as everyone got into the car. Dean drove Baby out of there like a bat out of hell.

The second Gabriel heard the squealing tires of the Impala, Gabriel ran over to you. His “dead body” disappearing. He touched your face gingerly.

 

You felt a vague warmth flood your body as well as a pervasive feeling of comfort. You groaned softly before you felt warmth spread to the injured areas healing them quickly. You felt things coming back together as if your skin was being sewed. You gasped suddenly, taking a huge breath of air. Your eyes fluttered open to see a large glowing shape standing in front of you.

 

 

(made by @gabriel-monthly-challenge 

 

 

You got up quickly in search of a weapon, finding only the chainsaw. It would have to do. You weren’t keen on battling an archangel, better to distract him while you get out of here.

 

You turned it on and literally threw it into the air. The intention of the throw was to jumpstart your escape out of this college and into your beat up jeep. You bolted out of the auditorium, making the red double doors loudly swing wide open. If only you could remember which way to run. Was it a right or a left?

 

You didn’t have a weapon and had no clue where the Winchesters were. Great. You had to get out of there somehow. You kept running blindly looking for a way out when you reached the black doors that lead to the parking lot. Finally. In the blink of an eye, you found an angry Gabriel standing there, wings outstretched. So the back door was a no-go unless you could convince him to move. Fat chance.

 

“You threw a chainsaw at me?” he asked you incredulously, not sure if he was more shocked or in awe at the situation. He definitely had one hell of a soulmate. Too bad Balthazar wasn’t alive, he would have loved that story, ‘The Chainsaw Soulmate,’ he thought to himself. “You know I did heal you?”

 

“After you harmed me? The least you could do, I suppose. Thanks for that, all the same.”

 

Gabriel scoffed at you while you looked around. You were the only two people there. Alone with an Archangel who wanted to trade quips? Weird. But that was the kind of week you were having.

 

“Did you kidnap me?” you accused.

 

“No?” Gabriel said unconvincingly.

 

“Then where are the Winchesters? They wouldn’t just leave without me.”

 

Gabriel shrugged choosing to go with the truth. “They left with an illusion of you.”

 

“An illusion of me?”

 

“Yeah like the monster and the women. They won’t be able to tell the difference and by the time they can, we’ll tell them.”

 

“I am not going anywhere with you. You are not kidnapping me. Archangel or not. Fuck you!”

 

“Nice language. I’m not really kidnapping you.”

 

“Oh, you aren’t? Huh well, excuse me for misinterpreting it all. I can’t leave and I don’t want to be here. Sounds like kidnapping to me, no? Why would an archangel want to kidnap me?”

 

He paused with the witty repartee. “An archangel?”

 

“You have gold wings.”

 

“Your wrist is glowing,” he stated.

 

“Not falling for that or letting my eyes drift from you. Your own is glowing, by the way. So what? Why don’t you tell me what I won?”

 

“Are you always this difficult?”

 

“I’m a hell of a girl and it depends on what you want to do. Kill me? Yeah, I’m gonna give you a run for your money.”

 

Gabriel sighed. “I’m your soulmate. Why would I want to kill you?”

 

“Why are you kidnapping me?”

 

“And we’re back. To save you.”

 

“From?”

 

“Other angels and demons.”

 

“You’re mighty popular out there aren’t you?”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“And the glowing thing means we’re soulmates and you want me to stay by your side for safety reasons, huh? And what makes you think I believe you? Any proof aside from a weird glowing symbol?”

 

“Close your eyes.” You laughed at Gabriel’s request. He, in turn, rolled his eyes at you. “If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it. I wouldn't need you to close your eyes first.”

 

Sighing heavily, you quickly closed them and took a deep breath. You were suddenly barraged with his emotions and thoughts. Everything came to you at once. It was way too much. You instinctively opened your eyes, breathing heavy trying to keep the images at bay. Well, that was a new experience for sure.

 

“Hmmm… okay, so what if you are telling the truth? Now what?”

 

“All that bravado, all those witty comebacks. Just to hide how terrified you are. But you don’t need to be terrified. I‘d never hurt you. I promise. I never thought I’d have a soulmate. I apologize for you getting hurt and I promise to keep you safe starting now.”

 

You looked down at the glowing symbol and gently pressed it instantly feeling how Gabriel felt; worried, anxious, excited, happy, and lustful. “Gotta admit that’s kind of a nice trick. But why take me away from the boys?”

 

“I am not losing my soulmate to a bad hunt or one of a mountain of enemies that would kill you to harm the Winchesters. Putting you with them puts you in harm’s way. You’re too important. My life consists of bad puns and candy.”

 

“Clearly I have to save you for such a horrible existence. Who can one survive on just candy and bad puns?”

 

Gabriel snorted at your comment. “My point entirely.”

 

“Well, I don’t do the damsel in distress or the kept woman trope so I suppose if you want to keep me safe, you have your work cut out for you. You know your janitor disguise caught my attention?”

 

“Did it?”

 

“It did. Your best feature was your ass..”

 

Gabriel moved slowly towards you, his lips pressing on yours gently. You froze for a second but melted into the way his lips felt on yours as his emotions poured through you. How could a girl fight against an archangel in love with her? Why would one want to? Why wouldn’t you just give in? During the powerful, intense kiss, you felt a power surge through you, his grace, and you never felt happier than in that moment.

 

You squeezed his butt cheeks and winked at him. Maybe this wasn’t all that bad. A hot immoral, super powerful archangel listens to you, has the ability to hold his own with you, and is funny and quirky not to mention in love with you? Maybe you could give him a chance, let him woo you. It had been a while since you were wooed. “So I have an archangel as a soulmate?”

 

“And I have a ballsy, spitfire of a human as one.”

 

“Let’s start with dinner. Know a good place?”

 

Judging by his smirk and the mischief in his eyes, you knew you were in for a great night.


End file.
